


Санитары леса

by evenover, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Case Fic, Dark, Guro, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не знает, как они умерли, но один человек знает, как вернуть их назад. Одну ночь в году он возрождает их и использует как орудие мести тем людям, которые предали его. Конечно, контролировать Винчестеров практически невозможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Санитары леса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Axe that Clears the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175888) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



> К фику есть иллюстрация «Прекрасные монстры»: http://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p207872940.htm?oam#more25

Это самая тщательно охраняемая тайна в графстве Линкольн, одна из немногих, не имеющих никакого отношения к Билли-Малышу, хотя с этим можно и поспорить. Но могла бы иметь. Ну, отдаленное. Эти места знамениты своими историями отчаяния и безнадежной борьбы.  
  
Ночь пока что невыносимо холодная и ясная, но кости Готорна не хуже барометра. У него ноют шрамы, колени скрипят при каждом шаге, а переломанные когда-то ребра стонут всякий раз, когда он оборачивается, чтобы убедиться — парнишка всё еще идёт за ним следом. Быть дождю.  
  
— Почти пришли. Еще немного, — говорит ему Готорн, щурясь в темноту. Парнишка за спиной хихикает, тихонько передразнивает его аристократический выговор, чтобы поддеть, но Готорн не обращает внимания. Он потомок Салема и гордится этим, много-много-юродный праправнук человека, который не мог дозволить ни одной ведьме жить, главным образом потому, что сам был таким же — только слишком осторожным, чтобы попасться.  
  
Парнишка пытается не отстать, стуча зубами и дрожа от холода. Ему едва-едва двадцать, бледный, словно никогда не видел солнца, руки-ноги как спички, ребра выпирают, будто ступеньки, из-под тесной, в облипку футболки с оторванными рукавами, а локти торчат из длинных черных оперных перчаток. Он увязался за Готорном, польстившись на обещания дозы мета и лучшего отсоса, который только может светить ему в жизни, даже за деньги. Слишком глупый или слишком озабоченный, чтобы понять, что разговоры с незнакомцами до добра не доводят.  
  
Иногда это до смешного просто.  
  
Участок просевшей земли с четырьмя тонкими серебряными прутиками по углам пропустить в темноте можно запросто, но Готорн сам помечал это место да и вслепую мог бы его найти. Зов крови тянет его сюда, как положительный заряд к отрицательному и наоборот. Могила, неглубокая, но достаточно широкая для двоих — последнее пристанище Винчестеров. Или не такое уж последнее.  
  
Никто не знает, как они умерли. Но уж будьте уверены — вместе и не в своей постели. Говорят, на их пути случился вервольф или, может, слетевший с катушек гибрид шейпшифтера с джинном. Демоны валят на ангелов, ангелы — на демонов. Остальные считают, что они убили друг друга, учинили идиотский акт двойного самоубийства, потому что всегда были не в себе. Единственное, что точно знает Готорн, — они были лучшими. И не он один: судя по слухам, некоторые охотники умудрились прихватить кусочки тел после винчестерской смерти и до того, как какая-то сердобольная душа вырыла им могилу, а потом эти кусочки начали всплывать на черном рынке, как какие-нибудь древние мощи. Винчестеры — святые-покровители дохлых номеров. Локон Сэма Винчестера в мешочке гри-гри, капля крови Дина Винчестера в защитном заклинании — решат все проблемы.  
  
Готорн поворачивается, падает на колени, пронзительный холод пробирает через штаны до костей. Парень смотрит искоса, самодовольно, болван несчастный, не зная, что делает свои последние шаги. Он обхватывает затылок Готорна, широко расставляет ноги и шипит сквозь зубы, когда Готорн вытаскивает его член, проводит снизу языком и забирает в рот.  
  
Кровь достать всегда легко, сперму порой труднее. Ночь, когда выходит заполучить и то и другое, считается чертовски удачной, и сегодняшняя обещает стать отменной. Готорн сосет, пока у парня не встает, держит темп — и вот уже тот принимается тяжело дышать, бедра его содрогаются под ладонями, а член начинает пульсировать. Сам Готорн спокоен и сосредоточен, сердце бьется ровно, по крайней мере, пока он не стискивает пальцы на рукояти ножа в ботинке — как раз в тот момент, когда парень кончает, — и это всё.  
  
Одним плавным движением Готорн поднимается на ноги и чиркает лезвием парню по глотке. Тот — с запрокинутой от удовольствия головой — даже не успевает ничего заметить, и нож входит легче легкого, словно раскаленное лезвие в масло.  
  
Отдай одну жизнь, чтобы получить две. Чаша весов на его стороне, карма полностью очищена. На данный момент.  
  
От тела парня и скользкой черной крови, покрывающей его собственные руки, поднимается пар. Высокая луна — полная, серебристая — светит, словно прожектор, лучи пробиваются сквозь заросли голых деревьев, мерцают на кромке маленькой золотой чаши, которую Готорн вынимает из кармана пальто. Он сплевывает в нее сперму и наклоняет, чтобы поймать иссякающую струю артериальной крови из зияющей раны. Потом отпускает тело, пинком переворачивает лицом вниз, оттаскивает к границе просеки и возвращается к могиле. Парень словно пялится на него: глаза остекленели, рот застыл в посмертной гримасе, а разрез поперек шеи — точно нарисованная улыбка клоуна. Зрители Готорну ни к чему.  
  
Он роняет в чашу пулю — серебряную, ту самую, что, по слухам, использовал Сэм Винчестер, чтобы убить вервольфа, которого перед тем трахнул, — а может, и нет. Кровь скапливается лужей вокруг ботинок, заполняет следы. Пожалуй, хватит.  
  
Заклинание старое, раздобытое у перуанской ведьмы-знахарки — после чего та долго не прожила. Пот от солнца и слезы от луны, семенная жидкость и кровь. Что-то взятое взаймы, что-то голубое и несколько слов, прочитанных по слогам со старого мятого пергамента.  
  
Как только он начинает произносить заклинание, слышится гром, белая молния пляшет между серебряными прутьями на земле. Волоски на руках и загривке встают дыбом, а воздух становится еще холоднее, перемежаясь с горячими потоками, они закручиваются, как торнадо, смещая микрокосмы, и по луне словно проходит тень, а может, это все лишь видение. Низ живота сводит в жаркий клубок — почти как во время секса, за секунды до того, как кончить. Земля уходит из-под ног, точно зыбучий песок, гравитация двойной тяжестью давит на плечи, а потом раздается звук или, скорее, отсутствие звука — будто некий священный вакуум одним махом засасывает весь воздух мира.  
  
Готорн переводит дыхание, вернее, пытается. Считает удары сердца. От высохшей крови пальцы липкие и не гнутся. Золотая чаша в руках холодна. Язык распухает. Во рту до сих пор вкус спермы. Всё вокруг замирает. Если заклинание не сработает, придется ждать еще год, пока снова не наступит удачный момент и не появится возможность попытаться еще раз; времени достаточно, чтобы найти другую реликвию, другую жертву и другую лазейку.  
  
На голову падают первые капли — он так и знал, что пойдет дождь, — постукивают по веткам, застывают, стекая на землю. Он не успевает отвернуться, как его накрывает ударная волна. Настолько сильная, что сбивает с ног и швыряет вперед, будто набитую соломой тряпичную куклу, подхваченную вихрем; пригвождает к стволу дерева, и то тормозит его, пока не надламывается посередине и не раскалывается надвое с таким треском, что Готорн прикусывает язык.  
  
Земля перед ним вспучивается, словно прямо у поверхности что-то извивается, копошится, точно змеиное гнездо, и он карабкается в том направлении, пытаясь преодолеть странную силу гравитации. Земля теплая на ощупь, прогретая полуденным августовским солнцем, а не скованная тисками февральского мороза.  
  
Он роет, грязь забивается под ногти — и чего он не захватил лопату? Он некромант по крови, наследию и призванию, но прямо сейчас чувствует себя новичком, словно первый день на работе. Пальцы задевают что-то теплое, мельком касаются плоти, нежной, как у новорожденного — собственно, в каком-то смысле так и есть, — и вот они, нагие, выбираются наружу: кожа курится паром и блестит в слабом свете.  
  
В клубящемся земляном сгустке Готорн насчитывает четыре руки, четыре ноги и падает навзничь, отползая на несколько футов прочь.  
  
Они лежат на животе — снежные ангелы, выгравированные в грязи и крови, — а потом, издавая негромкие и прерывистые стоны, встают на четвереньки и начинают ползти. Похожие на создания из мифа о сотворении народа майя, Герои-Близнецы, только что выплюнутые Преисподней, слепленные из грязи, костей и крови.  
  
Они неуклюже ползут навстречу, напрягая все силы, грязь не скрывает сверкающих и прикованных друг к другу глаз; и, похоже, они начали ориентироваться — по крайней мере, верх от низа отличают.  
  
Дин крепкий, широкоплечий, созданный для сражений, Сэм же просто огромный — на полголовы выше брата, плечи, как у лайнбекера, а ладони такие широкие, что обхвати он ими шею Готорна — еще места останется дофига. Готорну говорили о его размерах, но он думал, что это очередная байка из тех, что окружали образ братьев, с преувеличениями и даже небылицами. Но эта деталь оказалась правдой, что обнадеживает насчет всего остального.  
  
Они набирают силу за долю секунды, поднимаются на колени, оказавшись всего в паре дюймов друг от друга. Затем останавливаются, делают глубокий вдох, как будто в унисон, и Дин протягивает руку, прижимая на мгновение ладонь к сердцу Сэма, потом проводит выше, оставляя чистый след на коже брата, покрытой грязью и кровью, и задерживает пальцы на шее, словно проверяет пульс. Сэм вздыхает, подается под прикосновением, прижимает палец к ямочке под нижней губой Дина и ловит его подбородок в ладонь, и это такое нежное, сокровенное, что до Готорна начинает доходить, что смотреть неприлично, надо бы отвернуться. Но он не может. Просто не может.  
  
Они не видят ничего, кроме друг друга: ни Готорна, прячущегося неподалеку, ни деревьев, обрушивающихся с оглушительным треском. Они падают друг другу в объятия, прижимаются грудью, нетерпеливо трутся бедрами. Заново рожденные в этом мире после десятилетия, проведенного под землей, и единственное, что они знают — это они сами. Они целуются, Сэм по-хозяйски просовывает язык, и они посасывают губы и прикусывают их, грубо и жадно. Насилие — единственное, что они знали в жизни, вся их жизнь зиждилась на нем, началась им и закончилась, и нет ни одной причины, чтобы сейчас все пошло иначе.  
  
— Это… неожиданно… — шепчет Готорн. Едва приподнявшись, он снова слабо оседает на землю, словно они забирают его силу, восстанавливая свою; впрочем, не исключено, что дело как раз в этом. Он не уверен — перед ним нечто новое, побочный эффект воскрешения, или уже устаревшая сенсация, но то, как легко Дин притягивает брата к себе, как привычно Сэм устраивается между его бедер, как они оба жарко и жадно трутся друг о друга в привычном ритме, дает понять, что все происходит далеко не впервые.  
  
Есть что-то совершенное в том, как они безотчетно, непосредственно движутся вместе. Дин приникает к горлу Сэма и слизывает начисто грязь и кровь, точно утоляет жажду. Сэм скользит на брате, его ягодицы твердеют, будто выточенные из камня. Дин крепко жмурится, стиснутые зубы блестят в темноте, все его тело — напряжено, перевито жилами, он явно крайне возбужден. Готорн трет себя сквозь штаны, внизу живота разгорается огонь, член набухает и начинает толкаться в кулак.  
  
Рывки Сэма становятся дикими, бесконтрольными, он выгибает спину, пихает одну ногу Дина вверх, на плечо, и толкается в него. У парня необыкновенная выносливость для чувака, вернувшегося на берег после десятилетнего плавания. Дин, растянутый под его весом, тяжело дышит и издает тихие животные звуки сквозь стиснутые зубы, впиваясь пальцами в поясницу Сэма.  
  
Это чудо Готорна, его прекрасное, невероятное чудо. Дайте ему Кубок Стенли, Приз Хайсмана и собственную звезду на Аллее Славы Голливуда — он их заслужил!  
  
Они кончают, содрогаясь, постанывая, рыча друг другу в рот, сперма выплескивается такими горячими и сильными струями, что ее острый запах перебивает другие — озона и крови. И только теперь они замечают Готорна, расплетают длинные конечности и ползут к нему на четвереньках, едва касаясь костяшками земли для удержания равновесия. В момент, когда вспучилась могила, у Готорна в животе проклюнулось семечко страха, а сейчас оно начинает разбухать и расти по экспоненте. Взгляды, которыми эти двое смотрят на него, полны ровного, мертвого, нечеловеческого любопытства, но потом они глядят друг на друга — и возникает нечто. Искра. Крошечная искра, и, похоже, уголок рта Дина чуть-чуть дергается, и, возможно, слегка изгибается бровь Сэма. Тут-то Готорн понимает, что влип.  
  
Готорн выпрямляется, опираясь на расщепленное дерево, задирает подбородок и расправляет плечи. Он откидывает назад свои длинные седые волосы, открывая сторону лица, которую обычно предпочитает прятать, и ждет хоть малейшей реакции. Ее нет. Они здесь не для того, чтобы судить его; он не для этого вернул их сюда.  
  
— Теперь вы принадлежите мне, джентльмены, — сообщает он глубоким властным голосом. Это дает желаемый результат. Они делают к нему пару заплетающихся шагов. — Собирайтесь. У вас назначена встреча, и я заинтересован в том, чтобы она состоялась.  
  


***

  
— Всё закрыто на ночь, дорогуша, — произносит женщина, не трудясь повернуться на звон дверного колокольчика, — мир духов затих. Утром, возможно, они согласятся поделиться своей мудростью.  
  
Ее акцент — нечто среднее между мичиганским и трансильванским, но не дотягивает ни до одного из них. Сейчас у нее рыжие волосы, которые кажутся еще рыжее при свете кричащей неоновой вывески в окне, рекламирующей хиромантию и спиритизм, и она немного похудела по сравнению с прошлым разом, как Готорн ее видел, но пудрит мозги точно так же.  
  
Готорн обводит взглядом комнату, морщит нос от приторного запаха пачули и индийских благовоний, от индийской музыки, льющейся из скрытых колонок, мерцающих китайских фонариков, шелковых шарфов, свечей и мутного хрустального шара на прилавке. У Клаудии всегда была склонность к театральщине, но надо отдать ей должное за умение прятаться у всех на виду.  
  
— Ты уверена, что не хочешь провести сеанс? Даже ради старого друга?  
  
Она замирает, деньги падают на пол из ее рук. Тихо, спокойно она отвечает:  
  
— Ты же умер.  
  
— Увы, не срослось, — информирует ее Готорн и вынужден признать, что наслаждается — сто лет так не развлекался.  
  
Клаудия медленно поворачивается, на ее лице — шок, но в глазах по-прежнему вызов. Годы ее не пощадили, она выглядит потасканной, изможденной, морщины избороздили ее кожу там, где их еще не было семь лет назад, и на краткий миг Готорн ощущает сочувствие и почти скучает по той яркой девушке, какой она была когда-то. Почти.  
  
Винчестеры стоят за его спиной рядом. Оба заведены до предела, так что слегка покачиваются — сгустки кинетической энергии, упакованные в поношенную одежду, с трудом их сдерживающую. Футболка тесна Сэму в груди, а джинсы не достают даже до лодыжек; Дину армейский бронежилет слишком узок в плечах, рукава рубашки задраны чуть не до локтей. В следующий раз Готорну надо бы подготовиться получше.  
  
Они всё еще молчат, и это сильно нервирует, но, кажется, достаточно хорошо его понимают: когда он открыл багажник своей машины и предоставил им свободу рыться среди собранного им небогатого арсенала, они знали, что делать. Возле дома Клаудии Дин выбрал нож, а Сэм — мачете, и они улыбнулись друг другу, бросив свирепые взгляды в сторону входной двери.  
  
На Клаудии защитные чары, талисман на шее — несколько пиктских спиралей, сплетенных из серебра. Готорн нутром чувствует, как его силу останавливает барьер. Увидев Винчестеров, Клаудиа берет талисман в кулак, и мощь вокруг нее удваивается. Готорн теперь видит ее: слабые белые линии, свивающиеся вокруг, оседающие на коже, как дымчатые паутинки. Упавшая с плеч шаль обнажает кое-что новенькое: красно-коричневую, цвета хны, татуировку — обе руки с плеч по локти покрыты мистическими защитными символами.  
  
— Тебе это не поможет, — говорит Готорн, раздумывая, не скрыть ли улыбку в голосе, но решает оставить как есть. В конце концов, он этого слишком долго ждал. Он заслуживает немного развлечения. — Моих мальчиков подобной чепухой не остановишь. После встречи с дьяволом все остальное меркнет в сравнении.  
  
Кровь отливает от ее лица, накрашенный рот распахивается, и глаза округляются.  
  
— Как… — выдыхает Клавдия, осознание сбивает ее с ног, и она отшатывается, ударяется о стеллаж, и за ее спиной что-то валится на пол. — Ты говорил, что они умерли. Я помню… ты закатил вечеринку, когда узнал эту новость!  
  
Каждая стоящая своей соли ведьма знала о них, жила в страхе в ожидании дня, когда Винчестеры осквернят порог ее дома. Он вспоминал свой безвременно ушедший шабаш и облегчение, которое они все испытали, и то особенное празднование. Долгие дни, полные вина, магии и секса.  
  
— Похоже, с ними тоже не срослось, — он заходит за спины братьев, треплет по плечу Сэма, а потом Дина просто в доказательство своих слов, не обращая внимания на то, что они вздрагивают от его прикосновений.  
  
— Как ты это сделал? — она заговаривает зубы, пытаясь выиграть время. Его может не хватить.  
  
Готорн улыбается. Клаудия была его лучшей ученицей, с памятью, как стальной капкан, и неутолимой жаждой знаний. Его эго почти берет верх, побуждая его хвастаться, и он едва не рассказывает ей, но вместо этого произносит:  
  
— Из веснушек и хлопушек, из линеек и батареек сделаны наши мальчишки.  
  
Легкий толчок в плечо — вот всё, что нужно. Дин движется вправо, Сэм — влево, чтобы отвлечь ее, и Клаудия прижимается к стене. Единственный путь для нее — наверх. Ее губы начинают бормотать заклинание, которое Готорн не может разобрать, но результат его очевиден: она вызывает духов, чтобы те сделали за нее грязную работу, фантомы, сотканные из воздуха и дурных намерений. Невидимая сила с хрустом выворачивает голову Дина набок, и он отшатывается назад, разбивает стеклянную витрину и приземляется на гору битого стекла и розового кварца.  
  
Но тут же вскакивает на ноги и ухмыляется — несмотря на то, что рот разбит в кровь, — в то время как перед ним колышется дух: бледная, слегка мерцающая фигура, отдаленно напоминающая человеческую. Готорн пытается блокировать ее заклинание, чтобы сохранить свои инвестиции и все такое, и вскоре обнаруживает, что с тем же нулевым успехом мог бы декламировать рецепт шоколадного печенья. Его сила ничтожна перед ней, все равно, что светить ручным фонариком в черную дыру. Какое полезное заклинание. Он сожалеет о том дне, когда научил ее этому.  
  
Но Сэм тут как тут, прикрывает Дина, непоколебимый, как скала, и, сорвав со стены неоправданно дорогую металлическую статуэтку, отдаленно напоминающую женский силуэт, хлещет той по духу. Ему удается расщепить его на четыре воздушных потока, которые превращаются в три, и тут до Готорна доходит наконец. Они умудрились прожить так долго потому, что их было двое. Всегда нужно двое.  
  
Мальчики являют собой наглядный пример фундаментального животного насилия. Дин беспечно отталкивается от стены обеими ногами, его отбрасывает через прилавки и впечатывает в полки, в дверь, два раза в Готорна, и каждый раз он встает и лишь отряхивается. Сэм более расчетлив: он не расходует энергию попусту, ищет бреши и пользуется ими. Они остро чувствуют движения друг друга, это как безумный вальс с четкой хореографией, которая движется к финальному аккорду, когда Сэм расчищает путь через стену из духов и падает на колени, ловя брошенный Дином нож. Лезвие входит в трахею Клаудии точно и чисто.  
  
Хруст битого стекла под ботинками Готорна звучит странно громко в наступившей тишине. Он чувствует укол удивления, глядя на нее. Ни сожаления, ни отвращения — что-то близкое к жалости. Когда-то он любил ее. Он всех их любил, конечно, но из его учеников она была самой яркой звездочкой, его маленькая оккультистская заучка.  
  
Он наклоняется и срывает с ее шеи талисман, смотрит, как тот кружится на цепочке.  
  
— И их осталось трое, — тихо произносит он.  
  
— Воздух, — Сэм стоит в нескольких футах, склонив голову набок, и разглядывает покачивающийся медальон. — Это символ воздуха. — У него глубокий, сухой и хриплый голос. Всего пару минут назад они упокоили не меньше дюжины духов и одну исключительно талантливую ведьму и при этом едва запыхались, даже совсем не вспотели.  
  
— Оно говорит, — Готорн хмурится и засовывает талисман в карман. Он все еще человек в каком-то смысле и не чужд сентиментальности. — И говорит правильно.  
  
Внутри маленького дома ему не хватает сил сделать то, что нужно: мешают остатки защитных чар Клаудии, поэтому он проходит между братьями и открывает дверь на улицу. Те следуют за ним, как два смертельно опасных щенка-переростка. Он прислоняется к двери своей машины, скрестив ноги, надрезает один большой палец и сосет, пока не появляется кровь, потом делает то же самое со вторым.  
  
— Сегодня вы хорошо потрудились. Я бы отвез вас в кафе-мороженое, но, боюсь, у нас нет на это времени.  
  
Сэм выпрямляется и косится на него. Ладонь, обхватывающая рукоять мачете, белеет. Дин стискивает кулаки, словно готов идти на второй раунд, и Готорн нервничает, думая, что его могут поймать с поличным на попытке удержать на золотой цепи разъяренного самца гориллы. Однако он не показывает виду и продолжает:  
  
— Человек, научивший меня этому заклинанию, говорил, что вы не должны увидеть рассвет. Он не прожил долго после этого и не успел объяснить почему. Очень жаль… — Готорн отталкивается от машины, широко раскидывает руки. — Как бы то ни было, подойдите ближе, мальчики, я хочу рассказать вам секрет.  
  
Нужно делать это одновременно и делать быстро. Семь слов на кечуа и два окровавленных больших пальца, приставленные к их лбам, — и мальчики уже падают на колени, искры вертятся под внезапно ставшей прозрачной плотью, напоминая Готорну старый сериал «Стар Трек».  
  
— Так просто, что даже неинтересно, — обращается Готорн к двум кучкам костей у своих ног. Он подбирает одно из ребер Сэма, проводит пальцем по вырезанному на нем узору из древних символов. — Прямо как Рождество: ждешь его, ждешь целый год, а потом оно раз — и кончилось.  
  


***

  
Прежде всего Сэм испытывает боль — нестерпимую, горячую и холодную одновременно. Он снова в Клетке, не знает, как сюда попал, но понимает, что, едва откроет глаза, увидит дьявола, склонившегося над ним, извлекающего порцию его плоти на день, час, минуту. Зубы стучат, мышцы напрягаются до боли, гравий впивается в спину и забивается под ногти, и слышится далекий голос, приветствующий его возвращение домой.  
  
Постойте-ка. Назад. Перемотка.  
  
Боль становится фоном. Мушки перед глазами проясняются и оказываются звездами. Купол вселенной раскидывается над ржавыми холмами. Непривычный, чужеродный ландшафт американского Юго-Запада дает Сэму понять — он вернулся. Это клетка другого рода.  
  
Что-то возникает у плеча. Дин. Сэм мог бы найти брата с завязанными глазами в комнате, полной незнакомцев, узнал бы по движению воздуха вокруг него, по звуку дыхания — по тому, как весь мир непостижимым образом выстраивается вокруг, встает на место, когда тот рядом.  
  
Дин корчится рядом, его обнаженное тело выгибается, тянется куда-то, скелетообразная ладонь то сжимается, то разжимается непроизвольно, и Сэм смотрит с острым, болезненным восхищением, как последний кусок плоти Дина встаёт на место, чтобы обернуть кости пальцев, теперь совершенных, новеньких и без единого шрама. Сэм берет один из этих пальцев в рот, проводит языком по завиткам линий, пробует на вкус грязь и соль. Он сосет его, играя роль капризного младшего братца, пока наконец Дин не отвечает: поднимает голову и улыбается Сэму, крепко обнимает его и заменяет палец своим языком. И вот тогда всё становится хорошо.  
  
— Прошу прощения, что прерываю милую семейную сцену, — врывается чей-то голос. — Вот покончите с делами, и, возможно, у вас останется время на отдых.  
  
Воспоминания накатывают разом, неясные, как сон или жизнь, прожитая кем-то другим. Седовласый мужчина и рыжая женщина. Битва — но это из неважного, всегда будет с кем драться. Вкус крови во рту Дина — словно жуешь медяки, — вот что имеет значение. Всё прочее может гореть огнем, и если этот мужик не оставит их в покое, так и случится.  
  
Человек перед ними высок и худощав, отчего кажется еще выше, лицо скрывают прямые белые волосы. Он стоит вполоборота, словно привык что-то прятать, и внезапно Сэма одолевают подозрения — он никогда не доверял людям, которые не хотят смотреть в глаза. Левую руку человек прижимает к телу и щадит правую ногу, когда делает шаг к ним, — либо недавняя травма, либо давняя привычка из-за старой. Ветер меняет направление и сдувает волосы, разрешая сомнения: левая часть открывшегося лица выглядит так, словно ее пропустили через мясорубку и поджарили, веко нависает над слепым глазом, а угол рта кривится вниз. Другая сторона красива, будто с обложки журнала: полные губы, высоко очерченные скулы — лицо, способное вызывать всеобщее восхищение. По сложению незнакомец слишком сухопарый, на вкус Сэма, который всегда предпочел бы парня с мясом на костях. Парня вроде своего брата.  
  
— Отъебись, — говорит Дин, — не видишь, мы заняты?  
  
Звук голоса Дина, его низкое урчание заставляют кровь Сэма бежать быстрее. Крепкая хватка на члене тоже помогает.  
  
— Тогда повторяю для второгодников. Я — Готорн, злой колдун из… откуда угодно… и вы будете мне повиноваться, — он меняет тон голоса, и Сэм чувствует, как что-то скребется глубоко в груди; подозрительное желание встать на ноги и последовать за этим человеком на край земли возникает быстрее, чем он успел бы сказать «пень».  
  
Сэм сдерживает себя, поднимаясь, мысленно проверяет на прочность границы, пытаясь контролировать неожиданную тягу. Дин уже встал и не выражает по этому поводу удовольствия, презрительная усмешка на его лице постепенно превращается в оскал, когда он натягивает протянутые Готорном джинсы и рывком надевает через голову футболку. Только за это Сэм готов полоснуть Готорна по горлу. Заставлять Дина прикрывать его великолепное тело —преступление против природы и человечества.  
  
Готорн ковыляет вдоль круга, начерченного вокруг них, как командир, инспектирующий бойцов. Он останавливается на секунду, чтобы полапать задницу Дина, и ублюдок реально нарывается. Такое позволено только Сэму и никому больше.  
  
— Не думайте, будто я вернул вас потому, что на вас приятно посмотреть, — продолжает Готорн. — Конечно, это приятный бонус. — Он переходит к Сэму и проводит ногтем большого пальца по его животу. — Но запомните вот что: вы — мое оружие. И ничего больше. Вы — мой топор.  
  
— Мы и с куда более мерзкими тварями справлялись, — говорит Дин. — Что ты можешь сделать? Убить меня?  
  
— Самое плохое, что я могу сделать, случится не с тобой, — отвечает Готорн. — Это произойдет с ним. И поверь, я могу быть весьма изобретательным. — Он вонзает ноготь глубже, пока на животе Сэма не появляется отметина, еще немного — и выступает тонкая полоска крови. Сэм ослепительно улыбается ему — обычно так улыбается Дин. Как-то, много лет назад, в Клетке, Сэм сохранял неподвижность, не отводя глаз от Люцифера, который выламывал его ребро, вылизывал досуха, залечивал и повторял всё заново. То, что происходит сейчас, — просто отдых на пляже в сравнении.  
  
И если Сэм подыгрывает, то лишь потому, что хочет перестать попусту тратить время и заполучить наконец член брата себе в рот. Стиснув зубы, он выплевывает:  
  
— Так если мы топор, то где дерево?  
  
— Вон там, джентльмены, — Готорн широким взмахом руки указывает на едва заметную в темноте группу зданий.  
  
Сэм одевается. Повязывает фланелевую рубашку на талии: погода в пустыне переменчива. И вооружается. Два ножа и глок удобно ложатся в ладони, Дину достаётся еще больше ножей и штурмовая винтовка. Спохватившись, Дин вооружается еще и кастетом: любит же покрасоваться.  
  
Сэм уже делает несколько шагов к дороге, когда замечает, что Готорн отстает.  
  
— Ты боишься, — комментирует Дин, умудряясь произнести это так, что в голосе ровно столько же раздражения, сколько недоверия.  
  
— Я бы не назвал это страхом. Ваша цель любит проводить время в шахтах, а у меня сильная клаустрофобия. Такое случается с людьми, если их связывают, а потом бросают в костер.  
  


***

  
Они на окраине почти заброшенного города — может, в Аризоне или на возвышенностях Нью-Мексико, где-то в сухой пыльной местности, где городки быстро расцветают на золотой жиле и так же быстро хиреют, когда прииски прекращают добычу. Почти ничего не осталось: несколько лачуг из вагонки, универсальный магазинчик, продающий прохладительные напитки, футболки, сигареты и марки. Грязная забегаловка еще пытается выжить, как и бар по соседству, где уставшие отцы-туристы рады отдохнуть от своих детей-туристов. Полинявшая вывеска в окне заведения обещает вертолетные прогулки в Большой Каньон со скидкой от компании, которая, похоже, вылетела в трубу лет десять назад. Другая реклама вещает о пугающих до дрожи турах с фонарями вглубь шахт на поиски призраков под руководством единственного и неповторимого Роба Хардвуда, в доказательство чего внизу помещена фотография человека с самодовольной улыбкой и в шахтерской каске. За сорок баксов он проведет вас в шахту, где вы сможете потусить с призраками погибших шахтеров.  
  
Сэм и Дин идут по середине Мейн-Стрит, как пара заправских стрелков, заткнув за пояс пистолеты и засунув большие пальцы в карманы. Дин спрашивает, на кого они похожи — на индейцев или на ковбоев, имея в виду перестрелку у корраля О-Кей и гадая, достаточно ли в том притоне людей, чтобы устроить приличную драку, а еще он хочет знать, подают ли там сарсапариллу.  
  
— Ты уже раз пробовал. Тебе не понравилось, — замечает Сэм.  
  
— Да ну? — удивленно поднимает брови Дин. — Когда?  
  
— Не могу вспомнить. Тут что-то… — что-то вертится в голове Сэма, вопросы, которые он не успевает удержать, странные образы, картинки с Дином на коленях, держащим пистолет в руке. Кожу пощипывает, точно в лихорадке, и каждый сделанный шаг будто не связан со следующим.  
  
Дин резко притягивает его к себе за воротник.  
  
— Мы призраки, Сэм, — говорит Дин раздраженно-страдальческим тоном, который обычно предназначается Сэму. — Нас не существует.  
  
Сэм трогает брата за шею — под пальцами бьется пульс — и открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но, прежде чем успевает что-то сказать, из бара выходит человек, и Сэма ошеломляет внезапное желание посмотреть, как будет выглядеть кровь незнакомца за пределами его тела.  
  
— Комнату бы сняли! — невнятно бормочет мужик, бросив на них короткий взгляд. Он спотыкается, но через пару шагов ему удается восстановить равновесие с сомнительной грацией пьяного вдрызг, и он кривится, оглядывая улицу, словно та пытается затеять с ним драку.  
  
— Не местная ли это знаменитость собственной персоной, — шепчет Дин и кивает в сторону фото на туристической афише. Его глаза ярко сияют, он ухмыляется от уха до уха и почти подпрыгивает, и Сэм не удивится, если Дин начнет хлопать в ладоши, как пятилетка на дне рождения. — Драка вряд ли будет честной.  
  
Сэм театрально вздыхает и наблюдает, как «знаменитость» петляет по тротуару.  
  
— Она никогда не бывает честной.  
  
— Наверное, стоит дать ему фору, — говорит Дин, глядя на удаляющегося мужика. Он прислоняется спиной к Сэмовой груди, отклоняет голову, чтобы Сэму было удобнее тыкаться носом ему в шею и прижимать язык к коже.  
  
— Пять минут? — предлагает Сэм. Он шарит руками, пока не забирается под футболку Дина и не расставляет пальцы широко на его животе, и вздрагивает, когда Дин, выгибаясь, трется задом о твердеющий член.  
  
— Слишком много великодушия — тоже вредно, — фыркает Дин. Их цель заворачивает за угол и исчезает из вида. — Пошли.  
  
Они сохраняют безопасную дистанцию, следуя за ним три квартала — этого хватает, чтоб оставить городишко позади, — подальше от фонарей, любопытных глаз, вдоль искореженных рельсов, разрезающих кустарник, вниз к выработкам и снова вверх. Они играют в игру, два смертельно опасных кота, загоняющих мышку в норку.  
  
На гребне невысокого холма стоит старый трейлер, перед ним — два дешевых складных кресла и переносной холодильник вместо журнального столика, и вот именно сюда их жертва держит путь. Роб исчезает позади трейлера, и минутой позже взревывает генератор. Гирлянда маленьких круглых лампочек мигает, освещая все неровным тусклым светом.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы там, — говорит Роб и снова возникает в кругу света. Чувак выглядит совершенно обычным. Среднего телосложения, среднего роста, волосы невзрачного песочного цвета, неприметное лицо. Ни разу не тот тип, который стал бы сжигать своего приятеля. Он тычет пальцем за плечо, в сторону дальнего склона холма. — Моя работа накрылась уже примерно месяц как. Как мне сообщили, скопление газа в шахте делает небезопасными экскурсии для туристов, так что, если вы подумываете что-то стырить, разочарую: у меня в кошельке всего десять баксов, а самая ценная вещь в трейлере — вчерашний недоеденный сэндвич с ветчиной. Почему б вам не подойти, чтобы я мог вас видеть? — Голос у него совершенно трезвый, он твердо стоит на ногах, и Сэм едва сдерживает улыбку. Отлично сыграно.  
  
— Ловлю на слове насчет сэндвича, — Дин вынимает пистолет и направляет в голову мужика. — У меня не было приличной еды… ну… примерно лет десять.  
  
Если Роб и шокирован, то виду не показывает.  
  
— Дайте-ка угадаю. Готорн? — фыркает он сухим, как пыль, голосом. — Стоило догадаться, что он еще жив. Хрен убьешь таракана. Хотя мы, я думаю, к этому результату подошли ближе всех, сбили с него спесь. Этот красавчик уже не такой красивый, готов поспорить.  
  
Дин не снимает прицел с мужика, хотя палец лишь касается спускового крючка. Сэм знает, что за это время брат уже успел бы наделать кучу дырок и умять половину ужина со спагетти. Но он также знает, что это скучно. Конечно, лучшие наркотики друг для друга — они сами, но чужой страх занимает второе место, а этот мужик еще недостаточно боится. Он вообще едва ли боится.  
  
— Ближе всех, говоришь? — переспрашивает Сэм. — Что ты знаешь о нем? — он прищелкивает пальцами в сторону брата, и Дин, недовольно ворча, опускает пистолет.  
  
Роб пожимает плечами.  
  
— Врет через раз. Никогда не мог понять, зачем я ему сдался. Знаю, мной не залюбуешься. Возможно, дело в особых способностях. — Он проводит ботинком линию на земле, щелкает пальцами, и земля с жутким треском расходится, оставляя трещину длиной несколько футов и в полфута шириной. Покрасовавшись, Роб продолжает: — Скажите, он вас уже трахал? Ему нравятся крупные. И горячие. Вы оба как раз в его вкусе.  
  
— Э, но он не в моем вкусе, — отвечает Сэм и обнимает Дина за шею. — Кроме того, у меня есть брат и он вне конкуренции.  
  
— Твои слова — бальзам на сердце, — Дин притягивает его ближе, впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, укол острой боли — расплата, и Сэм окончательно теряет ход мыслей, и без того запутанный. Мысли заменяются жаром языка Дина и теплом его кожи, мягким касанием бедер, когда Сэм проталкивает руку в штаны и обхватывает его член.  
  
— Брат, — бормочет Роб едва слышно. — Постой-ка…  
  
— Заткнись уже нахрен, — отвечает Дин сквозь стиснутые зубы и дважды палит из пистолета. Первый выстрел уходит в никуда, пуля отскакивает от трейлера, а второй задевает плечо Роба, заставляя того с тихим стоном отшатнуться назад. Он быстро восстанавливает равновесие и исчезает по другую сторону холма.  
  
— Ты промахнулся. Не могу поверить, что ты, твою мать, промахнулся. Он был всего в шести футах, — обвиняет Сэм.  
  
— Ты хватался за мой член. Это меня немного отвлекало.  
  
— Шесть футов, — повторяет Сэм.  
  
— Отсоси, — говорит Дин, засовывает пистолет за пояс и демонстративно двигает на поиски.  
  
— О, да, отличное предложение. Я бы именно это сейчас и делал, если бы ты не промахнулся.  
  
Сэм на три шага позади Дина, когда трейлер вдруг начинает трястись и содрогаться. Дверь с шумом распахивается, и что-то огромное выбирается наружу. Оно шагает к Сэму, сгорбившись и волоча по земле руки, и наконец нависает над ним, выпрямляясь во весь свой рост. Сэм слышит еще три выстрела, и, прежде чем понимает, откуда они, пули со свистом проносятся мимо, чтобы превратить голову твари в облако пыли.  
  
— В этот раз я не промазал, — Дин подходит к нему сзади, ерошит волосы и склоняется, чтобы разглядеть, что же он убил.  
  
Штука слеплена из темно-красной глины, ее кулаки — в два раза больше сэмовой головы, по телу проходят судороги, словно нервную систему закоротило. Туша вскакивает и пяткой бьет Дину в лицо. Удар — и капли крови разлетаются веером. Теперь очередь Сэма палить. Пять пуль уходят в то место, где у твари может быть сердце, и еще две — в живот для верности.  
  
— Вряд ли это сработает, — Сэм помогает Дину подняться и двигает за колдуном, одним глазом следя за медленно поднимающейся тварью; без головы ее плечи выглядят еще массивнее.  
  
— Чего оно уже не сдохнет-то? — Дин вытирает лицо, стряхивает кровь с кончиков пальцев. Кожа на переносице лопнула, и в разрыве видно белую кость. Но это его не задерживает.  
  
— Он его контролирует.  
  
— Пусть возьмет с полки пирожок, — Дин стреляет назад и бежит вниз по склону холма, нацеливаясь на вход в шахту у его подножия.  
  
Они резко тормозят у начала туннеля, напоследок оглядываются на голема: тот все еще преследует их, продвигаясь вперед неуклюжей шаркающей походкой. Туннель низкий, и Сэм то и дело задевает макушкой свод, да и коснуться обеих стен можно даже не разводя руки. На спуске они натыкаются друг на друга, запах метана усиливается, вызывая у Сэма жжение во рту и слезы на глазах.  
  
Слабый свет впереди становится ярче, когда они минуют изгиб туннеля, звук сильного кашля отдается эхом от стен. Колдун совсем плох, фонарь на его шахтерской каске то вспыхивает, то гаснет, кожа бледная и блестит от пота. Голем пробрался в шахту, и теперь весь туннель вибрирует от его поступи.  
  
— Кстати, о молоте и наковальне, — говорит Дин. Кровь уже не льется, а капает из раны на его лице. Его щеки раскраснелись, губы стали ярко-алыми — так бы и трахнул.  
  
— Хватит одной искры, — комментирует Сэм.  
  
— Ты со мной в деле?  
  
— Я с тобой всегда, — просто отвечает Сэм. Это правда. Когда дело доходит до подобного, это — всегда правда. — Кроме того, мы же призраки, да? Нас не существует.  
  
— Я вас знаю! Обоих. Вы же… вы же умерли! — колдун запинается, кривит рот.  
  
— Мы в курсе, — сообщает Дин и прицеливается. — Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
  


***

  
— Сколько за двоих? — Дин прижался бедром к стене и забавляется с ожерельем девчонки, перебирая его пальцами.  
  
Девчонка смотрит кокетливо, крутит соломинкой в стакане уже третьего за вечер слаша — розовой фигни с колотым льдом. Она миниатюрная и похожа на панка, у нее короткие темно-зеленые волосы цвета водорослей, откровенная кожаная юбка и колготки в сеточку с нарочитыми дырками, а рубашка достаточно узкая, чтобы не скрывать пирсинг в обоих сосках. Она представилась Элли, а не Эллисон, сообщив, что имя пишется, как «тот кот из компьютерной игры».  
  
Чуть раньше Готорн выдал на нее длиннющий послужной список, загадочно предупредив, что она никогда не работает одна и в этом ее великая сила и великая слабость. Он был взвинчен, подозрителен и доводил Сэма до белого каления чаще, чем обычно.  
  
Они следили за ней часами в этом стремном стрип-баре, смотрели, как она расхаживает по сцене и вытворяет охуенные трюки на шесте, выручая в три раза больше денег, чем другие танцовщицы. Когда она появлялась, в толпе воцарялась тишина, мужчины завороженно разглядывали ее с открытыми ртами и меняли долларовые бумажки, которые весь вечер засовывали в стринги, на двадцатки и полсотни. Некоторым счастливчикам везло заслужить ее расположение, и они отправлялись за ней в заднюю комнату, откуда вскоре возвращались с шальными глазами и вывернутыми карманами, деревянной походкой сваливая из бара.  
  
— Двое одновременно? — уточняет Элли с невинным видом, ну прям сама невинность.  
  
— Как насчет два по цене одного? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Дин, и Сэм едва прячет глумливый смешок. Ему уже надоела эта комедия, торчание в притоне на задворках доков, где все пропахло немытыми рыбаками и протухшими морепродуктами. Ему непонятно, почему нельзя пырнуть ее прямо здесь и оставить Готорна разбираться с последствиями. И кроме того, на вкус Сэма, Дин слишком увлекается тем, что под ее блузкой, слишком открыто ухмыляется ей и наклоняется слишком близко.  
  
— Стоит обдумать, — Элли делает еще один глоток и улыбается, не выпуская соломинку изо рта. — Эй, откуда у тебя такой шрам? — она проводит пальцем по лицу Дина, по боевой отметине с прошлого возвращения на поверхность.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, если он расскажет, — вмешивается Сэм. Он притягивает Дина к себе — так, чтобы ей было не достать, — прижимает спиной к груди и кладет подбородок ему на плечо. А потом начинает медленно покачиваться, одной рукой обхватив ногу, а другой поглаживая верхнюю часть бедра сквозь джинсы. Дин тут же просекает что к чему, закидывает руку назад и запускает пальцы Сэму в волосы. Девица с интересом распахивает глаза. Посетители начинают обращать на них внимание, и вышибала — человек-гора с черными племенными татуировками на голом черепе — больше всех. Он лишь делает свою работу, пытаясь защитить этих женщин, и в этом есть что-то благородное. Сэм расстроится, если придется его за это устранить.  
  
Дин разворачивается, припирая Сэма спиной к стене, и начинает сосать его шею.  
  
— У меня год недотраха в буквальном смысле, аж яйца посинели от перевозбуждения. Еще минута, и я разложу тебя прямо тут, на полу. И пусть все смотрят, — шепчет он в ухо и толкается бедрами, будто иначе до Сэма не дойдет. — Что ты на это скажешь, братец мой?  
  
— Скажу, что впечатляет. Не останавливайся, — отвечает Сэм. Он прикрывает глаза, не сводя взгляда с Элли. Та придвинулась ближе, склонив с любопытством голову, покраснела и учащенно дышит. Дин целует его, трахает языком его рот так быстро, горячо и совершенно, что девица распахивает губы и облизывает нижнюю, словно тоже хочет поучаствовать.  
  
Сэм не стал бы ее винить. Он знает, как они выглядят, и улыбается. Не только Дин может быть соблазнительным.  
  
— Что ты пьешь?  
  
— Секс на пляже.  
  
— А хочешь секс на пляже по-настоящему? — мурлычет Сэм.  
  
— Не откажусь, — отвечает она и берет их за руки, чтобы вывести на улицу, не забывая нарочито вихлять бедрами и кивнуть вышибале, что все чисто. От ее пальцев исходит тепло, проникает под кожу Сэма и течет вверх по руке. Брови Дина взлетают вверх — значит, он тоже чувствует это.  
  
Пляж в этот час пустынен, океан черен и почти невидим. Плотный песок пружинит под ногами, грязная полоса пены обозначает границу прилива. Элли ведет их к месту под длинным рыбацким пирсом, петляя между пустыми винными бутылками и пивными банками. Здесь громче слышен рокот волн, пляшущих между сваями.  
  
Слышится тихий скрежет, и Сэм видит металлический блеск кинжала, выпавшего из рукава Дина, а когда сам он тянется к пистолету за поясом, Элли смеется громким гортанным смехом. Тепло из руки теперь растеклось по всему телу, легкая вибрация заставляет кожу гореть. Воздух вокруг загустел, словно кисель, и Сэм не чувствует своих мышц.  
  
— Не так быстро, Сэм, — говорит девчонка. — На колени.  
  
Сэм рушится на песок, словно его низвергла какая-то всемогущая божественная рука. Он зол и разочарован тем, что всё в мгновение ока полетело к чертям собачьим, ведь Дин должен был сосать его перед публикой, пока не началась вечеринка.  
  
Дин начинает движение, которое должно закончиться ножом в ее груди, но вместо этого замирает на полпути с придушенным стоном — Элли поднимает руку, словно полицейский-регулировщик, и говорит:  
  
— Нет, не позволю. — От кокетливой милашки не осталось и следа, высокое, с придыханием, воркование сменили резкие команды. — Думаешь, я совсем дура? Я вычислила вас, как только вы вошли в бар. — Она с важным видом подплывает к Дину, который остается абсолютно неподвижным, пока она лапает его грудь, живот, пах. — Я держу ушки на макушке. До меня дошли слухи, и вот вы здесь. Мальчики-Винчестеры, живые и во плоти.  
  
— Наслаждайся, пока можешь, подруга. Долго это не продлится, — предупреждает ее Дин.  
  
Элли переключается на Сэма, седлает его бедра, обхватывает тонкими руками шею.  
  
— Мальчик, который позволил дьяволу отыметь себя, — говорит она, ерзая на нем. — А я похожа? — она снова смеется. От запаха ее дыхания, приторно-сладкого с ромом, желудок Сэма кувыркается, делает сальто — короче, оттягивается по полной гимнастической программе. — Я почти готова оставить вас в живых. Почти. Так что можете вернуться назад и сказать Готорну, что я стала настолько могущественной теперь, что он это из меня не высосет. Одно слово, одна мысль — и моряки выстроятся в ряд вокруг квартала, чтобы дать мне то, чего я хочу.  
  
— Поэтому все вы пытались его убить? — спрашивает Дин. Жилы на его шее натягиваются, взгляд стекленеет, и ненависть исходит из него волнами.  
  
— Ну, и поэтому тоже, — отвечает она.— Одного самомнения этого типа достаточно, чтобы девушка захотела его убить, — Элли дотягивается до пистолета Сэма, прижимает ствол к шее под подбородком. — Жалко портить такое хорошенькое личико. — Она переводит взгляд на Дина и обратно, потом отталкивается от Сэма. — Постойте-ка. У меня есть идея получше. Ату его, мальчик!  
  
Дин неловко шагает в сторону Сэма, у него подрагивают руки и ноги, как у марионетки, управляемой кукольным мастером.  
  
Она совершенно их не знает. Понятия не имеет, что они давно уже умерли, они просто ходячие мертвецы, и смерть для них — это не конец света, скорее, передышка. Она не знает, что их дни были сочтены практически с рождения, и Сэму ведомо, что есть гораздо более страшные варианты, чем умереть от руки брата, проклятой любви всей его жизни. Куда страшней. И если Сэм вообще сможет двигаться, он встанет на колени и обнажит свое горло, а потом замрет в ожидании.  
  
Но вся хуйня в том, что дело не в нем, а в Дине, который борется за каждый шаг, сопротивляясь всеми мышцами, и гримаса у него на лице такая, словно он пытается срубить дерево тупой вилкой.  
  
Сэм пытается его успокоить — почти экспромт и наверняка бесполезный.  
  
— Нет, Дин. Стой, — говорит он. Не осознавая толком, чего хочет — остановить движение брата или стереть гримасу боли с его лица.  
  
Облегчение охватывает Дина. Он все еще на ногах, но обмякает, сутулится и выпускает воздух.  
  
— Погоди… погоди… — Элли отступает назад, пока не оказывается по щиколотку в воде. Она направляет руки на Дина, пронзая его гневным взглядом, поджимает губы и морщит от напряжения лоб. — Это невозможно! Ты был мой. Вы были мои.  
  
Что-то вспыхивает вокруг нее, словно статическое электричество на неисправном телевизоре в мотеле. Снова и снова, и она будто расщепляется на две разные версии себя, наложенные друг на друга — одна потрепанная и тусклая, другая — юная и яркая — кажется еще прекраснее на ее фоне. Иллюзия длится несколько мгновений, потом снова слепляется воедино.  
  
— Тебе не справиться, — произносит Сэм. — К тому же мой брат — единственный, кто может ставить меня на колени.  
  
Он чувствует, как путы, связывающие его, понемногу слабеют и наконец вовсе исчезают, когда Дин крепко обнимает его и говорит:  
  
— Иди сюда. Вставай. Ненавижу, когда тебя кто-то другой лапает. Давай. Покажи ей, чей ты на самом деле.  
  
Сгорая от нетерпения, мгновенно возбужденный до крайней степени, Сэм расстегивает ремень Дина и ныряет рукой внутрь. Он дрожит, потираясь о бедро Дина, заведенный, переполненный трогательной любовью к брату, своему неистовому, красивому брату. Сэм хочет войти в Дина, хочет грязно трахать его, разрезать ему грудь и устроиться там, обернуться вокруг сердца и остаться навсегда.  
  
— На него действует только огонь, — говорит Элли, в отчаянии пытаясь помочь. — Будьте осторожны. У него одна нога в небе и другая — в аду. Будьте очень осторожны.  
  
— Почему ты это рассказываешь? — с подозрением спрашивает Дин.  
  
— Потому что вы не виноваты. Он делает это со всеми. Обращает людей в то, чем они не являются, — она вновь начинает распадаться, испуганная и тратящая слишком много сил, чтобы вернуть контроль над братьями. Но тщетно. Они слишком укоренились друг в друге. Она исчерпывает себя и ничем не может им навредить.  
  
— Спасибо за совет, но ты неправа, — Дин стискивает руку на талии Сэма, — мы всегда были такими. Я многого не помню, но это помню.  
  
Она теперь по колено в воде, дрожит от ужаса, разваливаясь на куски.  
  
— Как нам справиться с ним? — настаивает Дин.  
  
— Я не знаю. Не знаю, — отвечает Элли, два голоса говорят одновременно, запаздывая на доли секунды. — Убейте его или попытайтесь хотя бы. Заберите его власть над вами.  
  
— Как нам это сделать?  
  
— Как вы сделали это со мной?  
  
— Опять загадки, — пренебрежительно комментирует Дин. — Эй, Сэмми, право или лево?  
  
— А? — Сэм отрывается лишь затем, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, и снова принимается лизать Дина за ухом, кусает в шею, обхватывает член. Ему надо быть внимательнее. Но он не может. Дин такой вкусный, каждый изгиб и несовершенный угол Сэму знакомы так же, как звук собственного имени.  
  
— Которая настоящая? Та, что справа, или та, что слева?  
  
— Думаю, надо пристрелить обеих.  
  
— Хороший план.  
  
Кровь Элли так же черна, как вода океана, плещущего вокруг нее. Они не видят, как она падает: Сэм слишком занят языком Дина и его зубами, слишком занят сниманием с Дина штанов. Сэм сосет член Дина, быстро, мокро, задыхаясь, вынимает, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и снова сосет. Дин с каждым разом проскальзывает внутрь все легче и глубже.  
  
— Давно не упражнялся? — у Дина на лице самодовольная улыбка, поэтому Сэм слегка сжимает зубами входящий в горло член. Дин резко шипит, дергает Сэма за волосы и прищипывает сквозь рубашку сосок.  
  
— А ты? — парирует Сэм и достает свой член, ежась от контраста прохладного ветра на разгоряченной коже. Он втрахивается в мозолистый кулак Дина и скулит от ощущений, пока Дин ворчит о том, насколько возня на пляже далека от обещаний и что песок придется вытряхивать отовсюду еще целую неделю.  
  
— У нас не будет недели. Блядь, — стонет Сэм, когда Дин выделывает что-то очень искусное своим большим пальцем. — Ты хочешь терять время на то, чтоб вломиться в номер в мотеле, принцесса?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Дин. — Люкс для новобрачных. Шампанское и маленькие шоколадки на подушке.  
  
— Еба-а-ать! — Сэм разворачивает Дина раком, открывая своему взору бледную гладкую кожу его задницы.  
  
— Вот и займись этим, — отвечает Дин, расставляя ноги и задирая задницу; его член тяжело болтается между бедер.  
  
Сэм пролизывает дорожку между половинками, плюет на анус и впивается ртом, потому что Дин любит именно так. Он втискивает язык в тесное кольцо мышц, прижимает пальцы рядом, потому что Дину нравится именно так. Он врывается внутрь Дина, слишком сухо и слишком грубо, использует бедра Дина для упора, чтобы натянуть его на член, пока не влетает по самые яйца, и Дина трясет, он просит больше, умоляет о чем-то, просто потому, что Дину это нравится больше всего.

***

  
— Браво, джентльмены, — медленно хлопает Готорн, неторопливо идя по пляжу вдоль линии прибоя. Его хромота почти незаметна, и, возможно, это игра света — или его отсутствие — но кажется, что шрам на лице уменьшился. — Она была такая симпатичная, да? Красавица.  
  
Сэм лежит спиной на песке, полураздетый, удовлетворенный и злой, что их прервали. Дин дремлет, положив голову на грудь Сэма, и их тела образуют кривой, сломанный крест.  
  
— Не, я видал и посмазливей, — он проводит пальцем по линии волос Дина, играет его ресницами, пока те не начинают трепетать. — Да я и ебал посмазливее.  
  
Дин встает, медленно потягивается по-кошачьи, сосредоточенно собирает свою одежду. Сэм наслаждается видом, пока дают.  
  
— Вам бы следовало лучше обращаться со своими игрушками, — сообщает им Готорн, подбирая пистолет там, где Дин его уронил.  
  
— Ты должен нам дать игрушки получше, — отвечает Дин. — В следующий раз хочу свою Детку. И бутылку Джонни Уокера, если ты можешь себе это позволить, но Детку обязательно.  
  
Готорн кривится.  
  
— С чего вдруг?  
  
Сэм надевает футболку через голову.  
  
— Потому что Элли нам все про тебя рассказала, — лжет он как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
— Услуга за услугу, Кларисса, — объясняет Дин, — взаимный подхалимаж. Называй, как хочешь, — он подбирается к Готорну, медленно и опасно. Сэм почти заходит ему за спину, и тут же Готорн прицеливается в него, и Сэм обнаруживает себя лежащим на спине, пялящимся в небо и слушающим звук выстрела над водой.  
  
— Простите, о чем шла речь? — произносит Готорн.  
  
Сэм пытается встать, ощупывая рваную дыру в футболке. Он чует запах горелой плоти и видит тонкую струйку дыма из собственной груди. Боли нет, только жар, и он фыркает. Его смешок переходит в громкий смех, он не может остановиться. Дин нависает над ним, задирает футболку и шепчет: «Вот дерьмо», когда видит дыру в коже с обугленными краями, и Сэм заходится смехом по новой.  
  
Готорн от шока роняет челюсть, бледнеет больше обычного и уже не так уверенно держит пистолет.  
  
— А еще мне нужна новая футболка, — говорит Сэм. — Можешь прихватить после того, как заедешь за спиртным.  
  
***  
  
— Похоже, Сэмми, для нас приготовили торжественный прием, — Дин паркует машину на стоянке, выключает двигатель, но оставляет фары гореть.  
  
Ведьмак стоит на пороге церкви, отбрасывая громадную тень, его черное церковное одеяние будто поглощает свет. У него лицо ангела, прелестное и открытое, словно сошедшее с картины Боттичелли, копна темных волос и полные губы. Вокруг него кучка приспешников — с дюжину или около, — строй разношерстного сброда — домохозяйки и бездомные, почтальон с отсутствующим выражением лица и даже какая-то чиновница, судя по покрою ее костюма. У всех чернильно-черные глаза, фигуры качаются из стороны в сторону в едином ритме.  
  
— Священник ими управляет, — Сэм вытирает с подбородка сперму брата и размазывает по его джинсам, делает глоток виски, чтобы прополоскать рот. Ему нужно было пометить машину, снова сделать ее их территорией, и он считает минуты до момента, когда Дин отплатит ему тем же.  
  
— Ловкий трюк. Почему мы сами ни разу ничего подобного не придумали?  
  
— Мы всегда были слишком заняты тем, что мочили таких, — отвечает Сэм.  
  
Дин счастливо вздыхает. Вот только брат Сэма может стоять весь такой довольный, когда у него перед носом армия демонов, которых надо уничтожить, и так, чтоб те не воскресли.  
  
— Если бы я жил заново…  
  
— Ты бы ничего не поменял.  
  
Дин скалит зубы в подобии кривой ухмылки:  
  
— Я мог бы делать это помедленнее. — Он расстегивает кобуру на бедре и проверяет остроту ножа. — Ты готов?  
  
Демоны рвутся к ним единой сущностью, не думающей и покорной чужой воле, и Дин кладет парочку из них еще до того, как Сэм успевает произнести двадцать слов Римского ритуала. Когда становится ясно, что латынь не срабатывает, Сэм включается в потасовку, ломая троим запястья и одному — шею. Почтальон подбирается слишком близко и почти умудряется проткнуть глаз Сэма яростным взмахом когтистой руки, но Сэм остается спокоен. Он уже мертв. Дин уже мертв, и это краткое резюме того, что терять им нечего. Всё остальное — чистая формальность, средства достижения того, что, хотелось бы надеяться, окажется концом.  
Дин несет какую-то чушь, слова перепутаны и невнятны для слуха, Сэм не разбирает в них смысла, пока Дин не пробивает себе дорогу, чтобы стать с ним рядом и прикрыть спину. Тогда смысл раскрывается: это энохианский — с запинками и паузами, поскольку у Дина никогда не было возможности тщательно выучить его наизусть. Он учится на ощупь, всегда готов замарать свои руки.  
  
Сэм подхватывает там, где остановился Дин, наверное, на середине — судя по тому, сколько это заняло времени, но оказывается, что намерения достаточно, чтобы прокатило. Люди вокруг начинают блевать черным дымом вперемешку с голубыми молниями, падают на землю, раскидывая руки, ноги и спины под неестественными углами.  
  
— Должен сказать, что я разочарован, падре, — говорит Дин. Чувак по-прежнему недвижно стоит в дверях церкви, словно роль опоссума убережет его от заварушки, которую он сам и начал. — Это всё, на что ты способен? Даже на разминку не тянет!  
  
— Пушечное мясо, — произносит священник высоким, похожим на женский, голосом. — Неужели вы правда думали, что я сразу брошу все карты на стол? — и он возвращается в темное нутро церкви.  
  
— Священник с толпой демонов, — невозмутимо комментирует Дин. — Терпеть не могу лицемеров.  
  
— Но ты сам лицемер, — возражает Сэм.  
  
— Ну да. Но я ненавижу, когда лицемерят другие.  
  
— А я ненавижу церкви. Каждый раз, как мы оказывается внутри, не происходит ничего хорошего.  
  
Они следуют по центральному проходу, и эхо их шагов отдается от высоких сводов. Внутри все обветшало, плюшевые подушки на расшатанных скамьях полуистлели и превратились в лохмотья, в воздухе витает затхлый запах, свойственный старым зданиям. Священника нигде не видно, и Дин открывает настежь исповедальни, попадающиеся на пути, опрокидывает статую Девы Марии и совершенно вопиющим образом срывает Пьету — Сэм думает, что ее страданиям сто лет как уже надо было положить конец, и после решает, что пусть уже чувак приходит за ними сам. Сэм подходит к подставке со свечами и начинает прищипывать огоньки, глядя, как молитвы незнакомцев исчезают под его пальцами.  
  
Дин перемещается к витражам и палит в них из пистолета, пытаясь попасть каждому святому между глаз. Ему кружит голову звон разбивающегося стекла, он хихикает, точно ребенок, и вот такой, как сейчас — он прекрасен.  
  
— Только не этого, — говорит Сэм, когда Дин приближается к святому Франциску. — Мне нравится этот чувак. Святой покровитель животных и безбилетников. Может, еще и бедных. Не помню, короче.  
  
Дин сопит, косится на Сэма, но святого не трогает.

— Как ты думаешь, где они держат вино для причастия? — он останавливается перед амвоном и задирает руки, изображая распятие, висящее над алтарем, и на несколько секунд Сэм забывает, что у них есть работа, — его завораживает изгиб спины, образ Дина, который мог бы офигенно смотреться, распятый на белой напрестольной пелене, на раздавленных цветах, и как сладко было бы слизывать кровь Христа с его кожи.  
  
Запах дыма врывается в его сон наяву. Священник появляется из двери в глубине церкви, размахивая золотым кадилом. Дым сладкий, как ладан, вьется струями и собирается за его спиной, становясь все гуще, слабый огонь мерцает в его толще, пульсирует в ритме сердца. Священник щелкает пальцами, и дым превращается в высокую человекообразную фигуру с кожей цвета пепла. Фигура нависает над создателем, в ней больше шести футов роста, и Сэм ловит себя на том, что заглядывает в глаза такого же, как у него самого, орехового цвета, узнает форму собственных плеч и излом носа.  
  
Существо бежит мимо Сэма — тот чувствует расходящийся от него жар, сильнее, чем от разожженной печки — и накидывается на Дина, швыряя его в ряд скамеек. Щепки старого дерева летят во все стороны.  
  
— Я знаю, что подражание — самая искренняя форма лести и, скорее всего, вы добивались некой метафоры, но вы, что, шутите? — Сэм пытается увернуться, но слишком проворное создание отвешивает ему ломовой удар, так что Сэм приземляется на брата, перепутываясь с ним ногами и руками, острыми локтями и твердыми коленями.  
  
— Кровь все же была твоя, — рассуждает священник, наблюдая за своим творением. — Тип, у которого я ее купил, обладал сомнительной репутацией. Хорошо, что мои деньги оказались потрачены не зря.  
  
— Огненный монстр, — шепчет Дин, толкая брата и выбираясь из-под него.  
  
— Ифрит? — переспрашивает Сэм.  
  
— Я так и сказал, — отвечает Дин и прокладывает себе путь сквозь обломки скамейки, одним глазом наблюдая за медленным приближением твари.  
  
— Так вот как я был убит, — буднично говорит Сэм. — Я гадал о том, как это произошло. Но я знаю, что вы кое-чего не знаете…  
  
— Поведуй, пожалуйста…  
  
Дин берет Сэма за запястье, расправляет его руку на полу ладонью вверх и бормочет быстрое и ненужное извинение. Он вбивает в руку Сэма гвоздь рукояткой своего ножа, и ифрит тут же замирает.  
  
Когда Дин выдергивает гвоздь, Сэм скрипит зубами и прижимает руку к груди, чтобы утихла боль.  
  
— Мы уже умерли, — объясняет он, — мы не можем снова умереть.  
  
— Очень жаль, что о вас такого не скажешь, — добавляет Дин и толкает Сэма в центральный проход.  
  
Упершись в спину своего двойника, Сэм произносит:  
  
— Давай. Ты знаешь, что делать.  
  
Ифрит стремительно рвется к священнику и, не останавливаясь, обхватывает его руками, так что от жара у того начинает лопаться кожа. Крики священника приглушены, он задыхается. Дым сгущается густыми клубами и наконец рассеивается, оставив кучки пепла. Дин раскидывает их ботинком, роется позади алтаря и устраивается на ступенях, ведущих к амвону. Он нашел вино, уже вынул пробку зубами и выплюнул ее.  
  
Сэм забирает у него бутылку и делает долгий глоток, морща нос. Не зря он предпочитает виски. Он чувствует Готорна на задворках сознания — теперь, когда работа выполнена, это постоянный манящий зов, как зуд, до которого не дотянуться, чтобы почесать. Сэм запихивает его подальше, удивленный, насколько это легко.  
  
— Последняя ночь на земле, — говорит Дин.  
  
— Эта фраза раньше тебе не подходила.  
  
— А теперь подойдет?  
  
— Всё случается в первый раз, — Сэм проводит ладонью по шву на джинсах Дина, гладит бедро, доходит до паха. У Дина на лице его маниакальная улыбка, зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу, испачканную красным вином. — Но, думаю, я нашел решение, как справиться с ублюдком.  
  
— О, малыш. Люблю, когда ты болтаешь в постели.  
  


***

  
— Осторожно, не поцарапайте. Вы даже представить не можете, скольких людей я должен был трахнуть, покалечить или убить, чтобы наложить руки на эту вещь! Охотники слишком осторожны.  
  
Готорн медленно движется по направлению к ним. Его нога больше не болит, хромота прошла, и все кости зажили. Лицо не тронуто шрамами. Чудо из чудес. Он собирается отдохнуть, сделать маникюр и стрижку, найти симпатичную девку — чтобы согрела постель.  
  
Его мальчики поистрепались, кругом чужая кровь и немного их собственной, самой ценной. Она въелась в подошвы и отвороты джинсов, пропитала рубашки. У Сэма на лице свежие раны, словно они выбрались из плохого финала ужастика. Нет, не так, у ужастика был хороший финал.  
  
Сэм непокорно молчит, буравя его взглядом, настолько тяжелым, что от него у Готорна бегут мурашки. Еще одно непредвиденное последствие, вроде их способности ощущать, все возрастающей с первой ночи, или свободной воли. Этот просчет настолько велик, что стал размером с грузовой корабль. Возможно, причина в восходе, дымчатом и бледно-красном, цвета разбавленной крови, возможно, в том, что они закончили дело, которое возложил на них Готорн, а может, все с самого начала было для них лишь игрой — способом возвращаться раз в год, чтобы трахаться, убивать и еще раз трахаться, потому что им нравится трахаться, убивать и трахаться потом.  
  
Готорн знает, когда он конкретно влип, и в этот раз всё выглядит сильно похоже на то.  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь, Сэм. Скажи, что мне делать, — говорит Дин. Его рот расслаблен, у него лицо мертвеца. Он подкидывает нож в руке — лезвие, рукоятка, лезвие, рукоятка, лезвие, рукоятка, вертит, поставив острие на кончик пальца, как будто это какой-то психопатический дешевый трюк. Он делает шаг вперед, и это гвоздь в гроб Готорна.  
  
— Стой на месте, — командует Готорн и включает всю силу своей воли. Никакого толку, все равно что сотрясать воздух. Его контроль над ними утекает быстрее, чем вода сквозь пальцы. Он был неправ. Как же он был неправ. Спроси любого и тебе скажут, что Дин — самый опасный из них, легко выходит из себя и нарывается на драку, и это ему нужен строгий ошейник. В этом, конечно, есть доля правды, но Сэм представляет куда большую угрозу — именно он держит палец на ненадежном спусковом крючке братца. Весь контроль у него.  
  
Дин делает еще один шаг, забивает еще один гвоздь.  
  
— Быстро или медленно? Скажи мне, — повторяет Дин.  
  
Сэм ухмыляется, и кровь стынет в жилах Готорна. Сэм выскальзывает из машины и встает позади Дина, по-хозяйски обнимая. Он ангел и демон за плечом брата, два в одном, нашептывающее в ухо.  
  
— Эй, Дин...  
  
Дин опирается на него с легким вздохом и неуверенной улыбкой, напоминая Готорну наркомана, который наконец получил свою первую дозу за день.  
  
— Да, Сэмми?  
  
— Прояви фантазию.


End file.
